The present invention relates to firearm safety and, more particularly, to restricting the actuation of a firearm by reference to user biometric data.
Gun safety is a paramount issue in today""s society. Advocacy groups on both sides of the xe2x80x9cGun Controlxe2x80x9d issue support the development of devices which prevent unauthorized gun use. Such restrictions are commonly endorsed as means for preventing gun use by children and criminals. Accordingly, efforts have been made to incorporate firearms with devices, which restrict or control use.
Several devices have been developed to address this need for firearm safety devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,545, 5,502,915, and 5,603,179 disclose gun safety devices, which use finger or hand print data in identifying authorized users and enabling operation. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,528, and 5,459,957 disclose gun safety devices, which use voice recognition circuitry for identifying authorized users and enabling operation.
Some of the above firearm safety devices operate on the firearm""s safety latch, whereby the safety latch can only be disabled by an authorized user. However, the safety latch is an important element of a firearm, which allows an authorized user to disable the firearm so as to prevent accidental firing. Any modifications to the safety latch, which automatically disengage the latch on positive identification of the user, remove an essential feature of the firearm and are thus undesirable. Moreover, the safety latch is not an essential element of the firing mechanism, allowing for circumvention of the devices while an operational firearm remains.
Other existing systems utilize a magnet, or other electromechanical element coupled to the firing hammer to enable or disable firing of the gun. To utilize these prior art devices with existing guns, the guns must be disassembled to install the necessary hardware. Such disassembly, installation of the appropriate hardware, and reassembly of the gun may be difficult to accomplish, resulting in underutilization of the safety devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a firearm safety system that does not require disassembly of the firearm, does not tamper with the firearm safety latch, and controls the actuation of a firearm by reference to an essential element of the firing mechanism.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, a system for restricting use of a firearm is presented which does not require disassembly of the firearm and is targeted at disabling an essential element of the firing mechanism, namely the trigger, rather than the safety latch. The safety system further makes use of a person""s fingerprint data, which is a unique personal property that is highly suitable for tracking and control.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a firearm safety system for a firearm that includes a mechanical activator. The safety system includes a sensor, which has a reading surface, and which is coupled to the mechanical actuator of the firearm. The sensor is adapted to receive biometric data by a user placing at least a portion of its finger on the reading surface of the sensor. The safety system also includes a latch electrically coupled to the sensor, which receives at least a control signal from the sensor to disengage the latch to an open position. The latch is adapted to control the displacement of an anchor element. Finally, the safety device includes an anchor element rigidly coupled to the mechanical actuator of the firearm to prevent the displacement of the mechanical actuator when the anchor is in an extended position and to allow the displacement of the mechanical actuator when the anchor is in a retracted position. Preferably, the anchor is movable to a retracted position when the latch is in the open position.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a firearm safety system for a firearm that includes a trigger. The safety system includes a biometric sensor positioned on the forward facing portion of the firearm trigger so as to mate with the print portion of a user""s finger when actuating the firearm. The sensor is electrically coupled to an electro-mechanical latch. The safety system also includes an anchor element pivotally couple to the rearward facing portion of the firearm trigger. The anchor element prevents the actuation of the firearm when in a first position. The safety system includes a first spring element coupled between the sensor and an anchor element, forcing the anchor element to a retracted position. Finally, the safety system includes an electro-mechanical latch, which maintains the anchor element in an extended position to prevent the actuation of the firearm. The electro-mechanical latch responding to a control signal from the sensor so as to allow the anchor element to move to the retracted position and allow for the actuation of the firearm.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a firearm safety system for a firearm that includes a trigger, whereby displacement of the trigger activates the firearm. The safety system includes a sensor, coupled to the firearm trigger, which receives biometric data associated with a user""s fingerprint. The safety system also includes a comparator, which is electrically coupled to the sensor to compare at least one allowable biometric data record to the biometric data received by the sensor. The comparator provides an active signal in response to a positive comparison of the biometric data. The safety system further includes a latch, which is electrically coupled to the comparator to receive control signals from the comparator. The latch allows an anchor to move to a retracted position in response to an active signal from the comparator. Finally, the safety system includes an anchor pivotally coupled to the firearm trigger, which prevents the firearm actuating displacement of the trigger when in an extended position.
In an alternate embodiment, the invention provides a method for restricting the use of a firearm. The method includes providing a biometric sensor element on the firearm trigger, which is adapted to receive biometric data from an intended user of the firearm. The sensor includes memory for storing at least one biometric data record associated with a permitted user of the firearm, the sensor provides an active signal to an output in response to a positive comparison between received biometric data and the stored biometric data record. Finally, the method includes providing an electro-mechanical anchoring mechanism, which is rigidly coupled to the firearm trigger, and which is electrically coupled to the sensor. The anchoring mechanism is controlled by reference to the output signal from the sensor. The anchoring mechanism allows for the actuation of the firearm by trigger displacement when receiving an active signal from the sensor.